Say You Love Me
by Victoriousrox123
Summary: What happens when Beck refuses to talk to Jade after something she did to Tori? What happens when Jade gets badly beaten by her father and needs Beck's help? Will Beck talk to her then? Bade. Rated T just in case. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**This story will be switching back and forth from Jade and Beck's point of view. Also, rest assured there will be no wrist cutting or cutting of any sort, cuz brrr I hate that!**

**Also, I like Tori, and I don't usually have Tori as someone whose annoying or someone who is sort of the antagonist, but for this story's purpose, Tori will be kind of a jerk. **

**Enjoy the story, and please review. **

Say You Love Me:

Chapter 1: 

Beck's POV:

I drove my car up to Jade's house to pick her up for school that day. My girlfriend strolled out the door, looking beautiful like she always did. Her two piercings glinted in the sun and her brown, blue-streaked hair billowed behind her. Also, the completely Jade-like scowl she always carried with her was present.

"What's up?" I grinned.

"Nothing much," she said flatly. She threw her stuff into the car and climbed in, slamming the door shut.

"Ready for school?" I asked.

"No."

"I hear that today Sikowitz is going to tell us who got the parts in the school play," I tried to make a friendly conversation as we started driving down the road.

"Whatever."

"Do you think you got the lead?"

"Well who else would?" Jade snapped. "TORI?" she scoffed. "No way. Of course I got the lead."

"Well alright then," I sighed. Sometimes it was just so hard to talk to her.

We drove in silence for a few minutes. Then Jade said, "Say you love me."

"What's the magic word?" I said in a flirty voice. Jade groaned loudly, but didn't say anything. I cast her a look, which she rolled her eyes in return.

"...please."

"I love you," I smiled sweetly at her, and even though she tried to cover up her smile with the scowl, I could see in her eyes that she was happy.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Jade and I, along with Tori, Cat, Andre, and Robbie all piled into Sikowitz's classroom.

"Hello, my little kittens!" Sikowitz loudly said, grinning wide.

"Kittens?" Cat asked.

"Today, let's just talk about what our favorite colors are," Sikowitz completely ignored Cat.

"No!" Tori chimed. "Tell us who got the lead in the play!"

Jade shot her a menacing glare. I knew that just hearing Tori talk annoyed her.

"Well alright Tori, if you really want to know," Sikowitz did a weird twirl and pulled a sheet of paper out from his pocket. "The lead IS...!" Everyone tapped their feet against the ground. "TORI!" Sikowitz announced.

"YAYYY!" Tori jumped up from her seat, clapping joyfully.

Jade's mouth opened slightly in fury. "WHAT?" she practically shouted. The whole class became silent.

"What's wrong Jade?" Tori asked smugly.

"I am WAY better than you, Vega!" Jade stood up.

"What do you mean?" Tori shot back. "You are no where near as good as me in singing, or acting, or ANYTHING!"

Jade angrily turned to Sikowitz. "How does she always get the lead?" Jade shouted. "Why is it that she always gets what she wants?"

"Jade, calm down, please," I murmured. The whole class was now watching intently as the events played out.

"I can do anything that Vega can do! I'm just as good as her!" Jade rambled on. "Why is it she always comes out on top?"

"Simple," Tori smirked. "I'm just better than you! You're a loser and no one like you!"

"THAT'S IT!" Jade screamed. She leaped over and chair and tackeld Tori to the ground. I was too shocked to do anything at first, and so was everyone else. When I got over the fact that Jade just attacked Tori, I dashed over to where the two girls were wrestling on the ground.

"HELP ME! HELP ME!" Tori cried as Jade tried to punch her.

"YOU LITTLE...!" Jade smacked Tori's hands out of the way and started pulling and yanking at her hair. Tori screamed in agony.

"JADE, STOP!" I yelled. I grabbed her hands and tore then out of Tori's hair. Andre and Cat also helped me pull her off of Tori as Robbie helped Tori to her feet.

"Let go of me!" Jade shouted in fury. "Let me punch her!" She struggled to get out of my grasp but I was stronger.

"STOP!" I commanded, shaking her.

"Let go!" she continued to struggle, but I held onto her firmly.

"We're going to have a talk," I said seriously. I dragged her outside and she slammed the classroom door behind her.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"What do you think you're doing?" I snapped. "Why did you attack Tori like that?" I was so angry at her I could hardly contain my fury. I had always known that she hated Tori's guts, but that didn't give her any right to attack her.

"I have had enough of that girl!" Jade kicked a locker angrily.

"You have no right to attack her!" I crossed my arms.

"You have no right to tell me what to do!" she retorted.

"You have no right to attack her!" I said again.

"Vega was insulting me, so I was just trying to give her what she deserved!"

I took deep breaths, trying to control my anger. "You need to apologize to Tori."

"WHAT?" Jade screamed. "What did you just say? I have to APOLOGIZE...? To TORI?"

I nodded, trying to be calm.

"NO...FREAKING...WAY!"

"You need to apologize to her."

Jade's anger boiled in her eyes. "So you're taking her side then, huh." she muttered furiously.

I sighed. "I'm just saying...You were wrong to attack Tori."

"Why are you taking her side?" Jade exclaimed.

"What you did was completely uncalled for. You need to apologize...NOW."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Jade snapped.

"If you don't go apologize, I will not TALK to you, and I will not COMMUNICATE with you!" I shouted.

Jade looked shocked, and I felt a bit bad for using that threat against her. But my anger overpowered any other emotion.

"I WILL NOT apologize!" Jade said firmly.

"Then I will not talk to you!" I spat.

"FINE!" Jade shot back.

"GOOD!"

Jade grabbed her bags and stormed back into the classroom. She would've gone home, except she didn't have a ride. I kicked Sikowitz's door open and sat down angrily. Jade and I sat on opposite sides of the room. If she wanted to play this game, then so will I.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Okay...end of the first chapter! How'd you like it? The next chapter will be way more interesting, I promise. We'll get into Jade's abuse, and yadda yadda yadda. **

**Please review! The more reviews (GOOD reviews) I get, the more motivated I get to update fast! I could update tomorrow, or even tonight! So review review review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Say You Love Me**

Chapter 2: 

Jade's POV:

Beck and I sat as far away from each other as we could in every single class. At lunch, we sat at the same table, but didn't say a word to one another. Tori came over and squealed to Beck, "Oh my gosh, can you believe I got the lead?" she glanced at me, smirking.

Beck said, "Congratulations, Tori!" and grinned at her. "I knew you would get the lead!"

Although I didn't look at him, I could sense him glancing at me, hoping to get a response out of me. I just quietly poked at my salad and refused to even look at him.

"You were amazing at the audition, Tori," Beck cooed. "If anyone was to get the lead, it would be you!" I knew he didn't mean that. I knew he was just trying to do whatever he could to get me to talk to him. But it still hurt to hear those words, even if they didn't ring true.

"Aw, THANK you, Beck," Tori giggled. I almost tackled her again, but restrained myself.

During our lunch time, girls would always come up to Beck and flirt with him. Today, I did nothing. I let them touch his hair and his face, and did nothing. Even thought I felt my anger boiling up inside, I didn't let it show. I wasn't going to give Beck the satisfaction.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

After school, I realized in horror that I didn't have a ride home. Andre and Cat had already left, and there was no freaking way I would ask Tori or Robbie for a ride home. That only left Beck.

I sighed. If I had to ask him for a ride home, I might as well try to make things right with us. Besides, he was the only one that ever made me feel like I meant something. Without him, I was just...nothing.

I silently approached Beck while he was getting some books out of his locker. I dreaded having to ask him. What if he declined? What if he just ignores me and leaves me here at the school?

Beck suddenly stopped, and I knew he had heard me coming. But then after a second he continued what he was doing and ignored me.

"Look..." I began, trying to muster a scowl. "I...uh...need a ride home..."

Beck didn't turn around, but I saw his head slightly nod. He was too nice to decline me a ride home.

I fumed a little. I knew I had lost our little "silent" fight. I spoke to him. But he has yet to speak to me.

We drove home in complete utter silence. Beck kept his eyes straight on the rode, and I stared straight out the window, watching other cars and houses whiz by.

I knew I had to make things right. I hated it when he didn't talk to me, especially after a fight. Even thought I was still angry at him taking Tori's side, I knew I couldn't prolong this conflict.

"Beck..." I said slowly. He didn't answer. "Just...just talk to me. We NEED to talk."

He kept his eyes on the road, and his mouth didn't open once. I felt like I was going to explode. Anger and hurt boiled up inside of me.

"I WILL NOT apologize to Vega!" I shouted. "How could you take her side? You know I was better than her at the audition! You saw how she spoke bad about me! She had every right to get punched in the face!"

Beck didn't even react to what I just yelled at him. He just continued driving as if nothing was happening. I couldn't take it anymore. How could he be ignoring me like this?

"I am NOT apologizing!" I screamed again. I was definitely WASN'T going to say sorry to Vega. Never ever.

When we drove up to the front of my house, Beck stopped the car but kept his eyes straight forward. I grabbed my stuff, stomped out, and slammed his car door as hard as I possibly could. If it was anyone else's car, I probably would've broken a window or something for good measure.

I angrily stormed all the way to my house as Beck drove off. I was mad at him, mad at Vega, mad at EVERYTHING.

_Crash! _

I looked through the window and saw my dad breaking something. Empty bottles of beer lay around him.

"Damn it, he's drunk," I thought with a feeling of dread shooting through me. My dad didn't usually get drunk. But when he does...he's dangerous. The key is to not show fear, but also to hide and and not let him know that you're there.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. The moment I walked it, he perked up and looked at me through glazed eyes. A crooked smirk spread through his face.

"Jaadde..." he staggered slightly and held a beer bottle up.

"Get away from me!" I snapped.

Anger flashed through his eyes, and I knew what was coming. "Don't use that tone with me, bitch!" he spat.

I inched my way toward the staircase, which led to my room. My father blocked my path with his wide, muscular body.

"Let me through...!" I hardly had time to finish the sentence when a hard, heavy fist slammed into my face. Stars exploded into my vision. My dad grabbed my by the throat and held me there.

"I hate you!" he gurgled. "You are worthless and weak!" he hit me again and again and I cried out. He threw me onto the floor, and I tried to scramble up to my feet.

Before I knew it, his foot slammed into my ribs and knocked me flat on my back. He stood over me and stomped as hard as he could onto my stomach. The wind was knocked out of me and I lay there, gasping for air.

"Worthless!" he pulled his foot back, kicked me, and I felt a searing pain erupt from my chest as my bones cracked. It was in that moment that I was actually scared for my life. It all came crashing down on me. My dad, in his drunk state, wanted to kill me. I had to defend myself.

My 'dad' got on top of me and pinned my arm down as he slugged me over and over in the face. I heard some screams, and realized that they were coming from me. I couldn't think anymore through the pain. He put both hands on my throat and started to try to strangle me.

On impulse, I brought my knee up and hit him in the stomach. He cried out and his grip on my neck was released.

"Stay away!" I gasped. I briefly saw myself in the hall mirror and was shocked on how bad I looked. Blood streamed from my mouth and bruises covered my face.

"Come back here, you slut!" my dad screeched. I tried to make a dash for the stairs, but collapsed. My dad stepped on top of me and started to pound me with everything he had.

Through all of the pain, I managed to grab a picture frame from the wall and smash in over his head. Blood spurted out and he let go of me.

I scrambled away from him as he was on the ground, yelling in pain. I grabbed my phone and quickly dialed Beck. I didn't know why I did that, or how it would help me in any way. But I crossed my fingers and hoped that Beck would pick up.

"Please Beck..." I thought. "Please..."

He never picked up.

Tears formed in my eyes as I left him a voice mail. "Beck...I love you."

"YOU BITCH!" My dad screamed, knocking over a vase. It shattered on the floor. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

He slammed his heavy fist into my head. I felt something crack as pain exploded from the right side of my head.

My vision briefly filled with white, and then everything went black.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Alright! What did you guys think?  
><strong>

**I know I might be making Beck a little too cold, but don't worry. That will be changed soon! And Tori won't always be a jerk either...**

**Well, as always, please review and give me feedback. I'd like to know how to make the story better, and next chapter will have more bade stuff! I'll try to update fast, but review review review!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I know that I'm updating super fast, and that I should slow down my updating for at least a day or two...but I am on a roll with this story and this chapter had to be put up! So you're welcome =D Enjoy, and review, please.  
><strong>

**S****ay You Love Me**

Chapter 3: 

Beck's POV:

Jade had called me, not too long after I had dropped her off. I was still so worked up about the whole day that I just let my phone ring...and ring...and ring. I didn't WANT to pick up. I didn't want to have to face her.

It wasn't until a few minutes after her call that I started to feel guilt bubble up inside of me.

I paced around my RV for nearly an hour after her call. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that I had just ignored her. She, out of all the people in the world, gave in and TALKED to me after we ignored each other for the whole day. She talked to me FIRST. SHE was the one who tried to fix the mess that we were in.

She even CALLED me. I don't know what she wanted, and I guess I won't find out. She had actually talked to me, and called me.

And yet...

I had just...IGNORED it. I was extremely upset with myself.

Running my hand through my hair, I promised to myself that if she called me again, I would pick up and talk to her.

**No. **

I was going to call her...right now. I grabbed my phone from the bed. I had to make things right between us. I couldn't leave it alone any longer. I had to tell her that I loved her.

Before i could dial, however, my phone rang. I answered. Andre's voice flooded my ears. "Hey man, do you want to help me with Sikowitz's homework? It has me STUMPED!"

"Uh...sure, come on over," I said.

Jade would have to wait.

Andre and I worked on our homework until about ten-thirty that night. When Andre left, I thought about calling Jade. She hadn't called me back, and I could understand why. She was afraid of me not picking up again.

But I was so tired, and it was a school night. So instead of calling my girlfriend and apologizing, I curled up into my bed and slept.

In the middle of the night, I would hear my phone ring several times. But I was too tired to get up and answer.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

My alarm rang the next morning. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I got up, got changed, and then checked my phone.

Four new voice mails.

I started to listen to them all. The first one was from Jade, and my heart melted when I heard her voice.

"...Beck...I love you," her voice sounded small and scared. Then what I heard next scared me to death. I heard a man's voice in the back ground screaming "YOU BITCH!" I froze. I could hear the sound of glass breaking. "I'LL KILL YOU!" my eyes widened and before I knew it, I was out the door and getting into my car as fast as possible.

I started to listen to the other voice mails, and they weren't much better than Jade's.

Cat's was next. She was crying, I could tell. Her voice was small and squeaked at times. "Beck...you better come to the hospital...fast...it's Jade...she...she's hurt really bad..." Cat broke down crying and the voice mail ended.

My breathing started to get shallow. I was panicking, but still listening to all the other voice mails that had been left on my phone.

"Hey man...you need to come to the hospital right now," Andre's voice was urgent. "It's Jade."

I felt tears coming up into my eyes as I drove down the road as fast as I could without speeding. It was so hard. I just wanted to hit the gas and get to the hospital in less than ten seconds flat.

Tori's voice then came over. Her voice was unsteady and she was on the verge of crying. "Look Beck, I know Jade and I have never been the nicest to each other, but I never asked for anything like THIS to happen to her!"

'What?' I thought, terrified. 'What happened to Jade?'

Tori's message continued.

"Please come to the hospital right now...Robbie, Andre, and Cat are all here. I know they told you to come...so why haven't you? Jade NEEDS you. She...she's unconscious but she's still calling out your name...just please please come fast!"

I looked and saw that Tori had left her message this morning.

I realized in horror that Andre and Cat had called me in the middle of the night, but I was too lazy to even pick up! If I had, maybe I would've known that something horrible had happened to Jade and that she was in the hospital, I would have gotten there right away, even if it was in the middle of the night!

I could have been there for her, and she could be dead by the time I get there!

Tears of guilt, fear, and sorrow streamed down my face. I know that a guy shouldn't cry, but I couldn't help it. Jade was the love of my life, and when she called me, something was hurting her bad. But I didn't even pick up the phone to be with her.

I zoomed up to the front of the hospital and hastily parked. I dashed to the front doors and plowed my way through some people with barely a brief "sorry" or "excuse me".

Breathless, I made my way to the front desk. "I'm here to see Jade West," I gasped.

The lady directed me to the room and I literally blasted the door open.

Tori, Andre, Cat, and Robbie were all waiting for me in there.

Cat and Tori both had red, puffy eyes, while Andre and Robbie just looked grim.

"Where's Jade?" I asked.

"Behind there," Cat said barely above a whisper.

I was just about to open the curtain to see Jade when a tall woman with jet black hair strolled into the room. She looked at all of us coldly. "Are you here to see Jadelyn?"

We all nodded.

"Well I need to speak with her alone," the woman said tightly.

"Uh...sure," Andre said. "She's right behind the..."

"I know where she is," the woman said sharply.

Andre backed off. "Alright then..."

The woman turned away from us and disappeared behind the curtain.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Jade's POV:

When I woke up, I immediately wanted to pass out again. My head throbbed and my body pulsed with pain. I couldn't believe I was still alive. I thought for sure that my father had killed me.

And I wished he did. Beck didn't want to talk to me anymore unless I apologized to Tori. And we all know that isn't going to happen.

I didn't know where I was at first. The ceiling looked unfamiliar, and the sheets that were draped over me smelled...clean. And different.

Suddenly, the aroma of chemicals hit my nose. I cringed. I knew I was in the hospital, and I hated hospital smells. I was covered in bandages, and my head felt light yet heavy at the same time.

Then the curtains that were surrounding my bed opened up and revealed a woman with black hair that looked all too familiar.

"...Mom...?" I croaked out. I hated how my voice sounded scratchy and weak.

"Hello, Jade," she said coolly. My mother never hit me. But she always put me down and made me feel like I was nothing. Which is why I loved Beck so much. He was the one that made me feel like I was worth something. I was worth something to him, and that was all that mattered.

"You just HAD to decide to get hurt and cost me a lot of money!" my mom spat.

"Tell that to your HUSBAND!" I tried to yell but just ended up having a painful coughing fit. "He was the one who did this to me!"

"Oh please! You're such a weakling. Such a BABY. You can't even take a few hits, can you?"

Nice mom, huh?

I felt hurt and anger rising up in me. "It's not my fault that dad decides to get drunk and attacks me!" I defended myself. It was hard to carry a good argument when you were bedridden and bandaged-up.

"You are WORTHLESS!" my mom hissed. "No wonder you have no friends at all! No one will ever like you!"

I couldn't reply to that. I was afraid that if I spoke I would break down into tears.

My mom groaned and then walked out of the room.

I started to bury my face in my hands when another person walked in. My heartbeat skyrocketed and I was deathly afraid that it might be my father.

Instead, I saw the handsome and kind face of my love, Beck.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Okay it says that I have had 383 hits to my story. Wouldn't it be awesome to have 383 reviews? So people...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Just like you're telling me "UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE!" I'm telling you to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**It helps me get the chapter up faster ;)  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Say You Love Me **

Chapter 4: 

Beck's POV:

I watched as Jade's mom walked past the curtain. She certainly did not seem like a nice woman, and I was scared of what she might do to Jade. So I walked over and peeked through the slit in the curtain to watch.

Jade was a mess. She had cuts and bruises on her face, and her head was bandaged up.

The events that happened next shocked me to the core. Jade's mother started to yell at her. She called her weak, and worthless. I just couldn't believe it! How could anyone be so cruel to her?

My heart sank. Sadness and hurt was all over Jade's face, even though she tried to conceal it with her "I-don't-care" look.

It seemed that all her mom cared about was money. She could care less about how Jade was feeling, or how badly she was hurt. She just cared about money. Stupid money.

I saw Jade bury her face in her hands, and I swallowed hard.

When her mom walked back out, I grabbed her wrist.

"How could you say those things to her?" I snapped.

"Hands off!" her mom spat, and then hurried out the door.

I lifted the curtain out of the way and walked in front of Jade's bed. She looked almost scared that someone was here, but when she saw it was me, her breathed a sigh of relief. It killed me to see her so vulnerable like this.

"Beck, say you love m..." she paused, as if thinking I was still ignoring her. "...nevermind." Jade turned away sadly. It tore me apart to know that she thought I was still not talking to her.

Then it hit me. All this time, her mom had been calling her weak and worthless, and it made her feel like she wasn't worth anything. When she was with me, she always asked me to say that I loved her. I had always jokingly replied by saying "what's the magic word?" and that really annoyed her.

I realized that Jade hated having to ask someone to say that they loved her, instead of calling her worthless.

I groaned inside. How could I have been so stupid? I suddenly wished that I hadn't ignored her. Now she doesn't even trust me to say that I love her.

Jade's POV:

When I saw Beck, my spirits were instantly lifted.

"Beck, say you love m..." I began. But then It came crashing down on me. I remembered that he was going to ignore me unless I apologized to Tori. My heart sank. "...nevermind."

He didn't reply, and I felt even more stupid.

"JADE!" Cat squealed. "You're awake!" Her red hair flew behind her as she dashed into the room excidedly.

Tori, Andre, and Robbie all poured into the room at once. I immediately pasted on my usual look, trying to conceal the pain that was on my face.

"How are you Jade?" Andre asked.

"Oh...just fine," I lied quickly. I had to act strong. They didn't have to know how I was feeling right now. No one had to know.

"Jade, I was so worried about you!" Cat spread her arms out and gave me a tight hug. I felt her squeeze my broken ribs tightly and I nearly screamed in pain.

"...Ow...!...Cat..." I gasped, trying to keep back the tears.

"Sorry!" Cat quickly released me and I sighed with relief.

Then I saw Tori in the room. She looked at me with a look filled with pity. I HATED it.

The Vega-girl slowly and akwardly edged over to my bed side. "Look Jade...I know we haven't been on good terms...but...I hope you get well soon..." I could tell that she truly meant that. I could see it on her face, and her eyes, and her voice. She was really worried about me. Even thought I hated it when people worried about me, it was pretty nice once in a while.

"Sure, Vega," I pushed as much sarcasm as I could into my voice, but I could tell that Tori didn't catch it.

Everyone stood around me in silence for a bit, when I finally asked, "How did I get here?"

Andre, Tori, Robbie, and Cat all sighed.

"Jade..." Andre began. "You were beat up pretty bad, and..."

"I know!" I said weakly. I didn't need anymore reminders that my dad had beat the crap out of me. "But...how did I get into the hospital?"

"Apparently..." Tori explained. "The neighbors heard a big racket coming from your house. You know...glass breaking and things like that. So one of the neighbors called the police...and they came and...and..."

"...And what?" I asked.

"They never found the person who did that to you and your dad."

"What?" I nearly shouted, but my parched throat prevented that. "Me AND my dad?"

"Yeah..." Andre shrugged disappointedly. "They never found the person who hurt you and your dad."

I felt my eyes widen. This was unbelievable! I guess since my dad's head was bloody from the glass, they thought that he was also a victim. The police, and everyone else has the story completely messed up! My dad was the one who beat me, but when the police came, he probably made up some random story.

"What..." I could barely speak. "What story did you hear?"

"The police told us that your dad said there was a burglar, and he tried to fight him. The burglar attacked you and him, and knocked you out. And he said that before the police came, the burglar made a run for it."

I could feel all the blood drain from my face.

"Jade...?" Cat asked. "Are...are you okay?"

I swallowed hard. "I'm...I'm just fine." Beck cast me a worried glance.

"So uh...where is my dad right now?" I gulped.

"He's also in the hospital," Robbie said. "he has a minor concussion because apparently, the burglar slammed a picture frame onto his head."

I didn't answer. I COULDN'T answer.

"You look a little pale, Jade," Tori remarked worriedly.

"You don't have to worry about anything," Cat reassured me. "Your dad's going to be just fine!"

I knew she was trying to make me feel better. But she had no idea what REALLY happened that day. I did NOT want my dad to be fine. I wished he was dead!

"So...my dad is in this same hospital?" I asked. "Right here in this building?"

"Where else would he be?" Robbie chuckled. "What other hospital would he be in?"

"Yeah, you and your dad are in the same building, silly," Cat jokingly poked me in the shoulder. I just swallowed a lump in my throat.

"If you want to see your dad, you could see him when you're better," Andre said. "Well...he's in much better shape than you, so maybe he will come to see you!"

I cringed when he said that.

"What's wrong Jade?" Beck asked, rubbing my arm.

"N-nothing..." I stammered. "Nothing's wrong."

Little did they know that EVERYTHING was wrong.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Sorry if Jade was a little out of character in some parts of this chapter, but it was a bit hard to make her NOT a bit OOC. Anyways, I hope you guys forgive me =P **

**Luv always, and reveiw review review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I can't believe that I updated like three times the other day...that's a lot of chapters to update in one day! But now...I have to put more thought into where I am going with this story. But i WILL finish it! **

**Say You Love Me **

Chapter 5: 

Beck's POV:

If a girl and her father was attacked, and they both ended up in the hospital, the girl should be relieved that her father is fine and is in the hospital with her. Jade however, was almost the opposite. She seemed almost unhappy that her father was okay. I could have sworn I saw a look of fear shoot through her eyes. She had gotten unbelievably pale, and I felt like she was definitely hiding something from me.

"Hey...we gotta go to school now," Andre said apologetically. "Take care, Jade."

She nodded.

Tori, Cat, Robbie, and Andre all filed out of the room. I stayed behind. I was going to spend the day with Jade. It didn't matter that I was going to miss school. I needed to make it up to her.

When everyone had left the room, Jade didn't say a word to me. She averted her eyes, trying to look busy by picking at the nasty hospital food she was given.

"Jade..." I began.

"Yeah?"

"Look...I am REALLY sorry."

"For what?"

"For...for ignoring you like that," I felt so guilty. "You called me...and...and I just ignored it. What if...what if that burglar had killed you?" I shuddered at the thought. "What if your call was my last chance to communicate with you, and I completely ignored it!"

"...It's cool," Jade said simply. "Maybe I shouldn't have attacked Tori. But she was definitely asking for it."

I could tell that she didn't really regret attacking Tori that day, even though the two of them were on good terms, for now. She was just trying to help me feel less guilty, and it wasn't really working.

Jade wasn't really looking at me in the eye, so I walked over next to her bed and sat down next to her. Planting a soft kiss on her cheek (where there weren't any bruises) I whispered , "I love you."

She smiled and said "I love you too."

Unfortunately, her smile was completely wiped away by the person that walked into the room.

Jade's POV:

Things were just right with me and Beck. For the first time since yesterday, I felt right. Even though there was still the problem with my dad and his big fat lies, I forgot about that for a second when Beck said he loved me.

And then my mom walked into the room.

My brief moment of happiness was completely wiped away and was replaced with "ARRGGHHH"-ness.

What the heck was my mom doing here? Has she come just to torment me again? The answer was probably yes.

I could tell that Beck had caught the look of pure annoyance and hatred on my face. He was immediately worried and wrapped me in his protective arms.

"What are you doing here, mother?" I clenched my teeth.

"How dare you hurt your father?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I snapped.

"You broke a picture frame over his head! Have you seen how bloody his head is?"

"Wait a minute," Beck interrupted. "Jade didn't attack her father! Someone else did!"

"What do YOU know?" my mom hissed at Beck. "You shouldn't be in this argument if you know nothing!"

"Don't talk to him like that!" I came to Beck's defense.

"I can talk to him however I want!" she screeched at me. "Now YOU...YOU'RE just a horrible daughter who hurt her father!"

"I was defending myself! He's a horrible father!"

"What do you mean?" Beck asked. "You were defending yourself from your father?"

I ignored him.

"How could you attack your own father!" my mother continued.

"This never would have happened if he didn't attack me in the first place!" I said tightly.

Beck looked horrified. He was beginning to understand what was really going on, and what had really happened the day before.

"You're just weak!" my mom spat. Her words cut into me like a knife. That was all I ever heard from her my whole life. 'Weak, worthless, weak, worthless.' Even though I hated both my parents, I still had a glimmer of hope that they would for once appreciate me. Of course, that was asking for too much.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT TO HER!" Beck shouted.

"Here you are, just lying in bed while your father is suffering a head injury. You are so worthless!"

"WHY YOU...!" Beck stood up.

"No," I said quietly. After hearing her say I was weak so many times, I began to believe it. Her words were making my headache ten times worse, and I just felt stupid lying there in bed while she was yelling at me. I didn't really think straight.

So I did something quite crazy.

"Maybe I SHOULDN'T be lying here," I said softly.

"Jade, what do you mean," Beck asked. His eyes were filled with pity and sadness for me, as well as anger towards my mother. I hated being pitied, even if the pity was coming from Beck.

"That's right, you shouldn't be lying there," my mother said cruelly. "Get off your lazy butt and quit acting like you're hurt!"

I couldn't believe my mom was saying these things to me. She had always wanted me to be a perfect child, but since I was too different for her liking, she hated me. And finally, I couldn't take it anymore. If my mom wants me to get up and stop "acting" like I was hurt, then I am going to get up.

I slowly propped myself up with my elbows, and immediately, I could feel sharp pains shooting through my ribs.

"Jade, what are you doing?" Beck grabbed my arm.

"I'm getting up," I gasped, clutching my side. My mom was watching me with a cold expression on her face.

I got up in a sitting position, and the room spun in front of me. I blinked several times and tried to focus my vision, but it was blurry and shaky. My ribs now hurt like hell, and my head pounded.

"Get back down," Beck blurted. He tried to gently push me back down by the shoulders but I quickly shoved his hands away.

"No."

I gingerly slid my legs off of the bed and planted them onto the ground. Then I stood up...

...just a bit too fast.

The room turned into a kaleidoscope and pain exploded from my head and ribs. Before I knew it, I was falling forward, but Beck caught me before I hit the ground. I lay in his arms, gasping. The pain was still there, but it was slowly ebbing away.

Beck lifted me upright, and I felt droplets of sweat slide down my face.

"I'm...fine," I panted.

"Jade..." Beck looked scared and worried.

I somehow managed to squirm out of his grasp and continued my attempt to stand on my own. I staggered over to the wall, ignoring the pain, and leaned on the wall for support. I had no idea why I was being so crazy. Maybe I had a high fever, or my head hurt too much to think straight. All I knew what that I was trying to walk despite my condition to show my mother that I wasn't quite as weak as she always said I was.

Sweat poured down my face as I took a few steps forward, nearly collapsing every time. My vision became darker and blurrier, and the room seemed to tip to the right, then left, then right again. The pain was overcoming me.

My mother was just watching me with a bored expression on her face.

"...Okay...enough..." Beck's voice trailed slowly to my ears. I could hardly hear him over my beating heart and pounding head. I felt like I was falling for the second time, But this time, my body made contact with the hard, cold ground. I heard someone call out my name, but it hurt too much to reply.

I lay there, and this time, I didn't have the strength to get back up. I could feel someone picking me up, carrying me, and then laying me back down on a softer and more comfortable surface.

Then I slipped into complete blackness.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Hmm...Do you think Jade was a bit...reckless in this chapter? Well...I think her recklessness was pretty good, lol. I have a thing for reckless people. Anyways, I'm still thinking about where I'm going with this story, so if you have any ideas, or requests, just shoot me a review and I'll definitely consider it. Also, I'd like some feedback on this story, ya know...how to make it better and stuff. =D **

**And I promise to try to update fast, but I probably won't be able to do it with the speed that I've had with the last four chaps...but its okay! Trust me! **


	6. Chapter 6

**By the way, just wanted to point out that REST ASSURED that I will NEVER EVER kill off Jade or ANY of the characters in my story. And I don't like other stories that have one or more of the characters killed of because that's just so...so...SAD! **

****And I like making Jade seem a little...'softer' because I like to make her less cold and stuff. I want to make her show her sweet and slightly vulnerable side. ****

**Say You Love Me **

Chapter 6: 

Beck's POV: 

I lay in Jade's bed with her as she slept. She had pushed herself too hard and collapsed. Since then, I had stayed with her overnight at the hospital and to the next morning.

Jade was trying to be way too strong. She already hated the fact that she had shown everyone her weak side, so she was trying to prove to herself that she wasn't weak like her mom said. She was merely trying to redeem herself. It was impressive, but dangerous. Jade shouldn't have even attempted to move until a few more days.

It wrecked me to think about how much she has been suffering, and how little I had known about it. I realized that although I loved Jade with all my heart and soul, I barely knew anything about her. She had been keeping deep secrets about her life away from everyone else. I had always known that her parents weren't the nicest to her, but nothing could have prepared me for the way her mom treated her.

Jade stirred slightly, and I shifted a bit to the side to give her some space. She moaned lightly and I took her hand in mine. Her beautiful eyes fluttered open.

"Hey babe," I kissed her on the cheek.

"Where's my mom?" she murmured.

It was a shame that all she could think about was if her horrible mom was there or not.

"It's alright..." I said soothingly. "She's not here. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

I couldn't help but grin. Jade was acting just like herself. And then I thought about her dad.

"Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"What do you mean?" she looked at me.

"Why didn't you tell me that it was your dad who attacked you? Why did you keep that from me?"

Jade sighed. "I don't know."

"Has your dad been doing this for your whole life?" I was terrified of her answer.

"Only when he gets drunk," she replied, and turned away.

"And how often does he get drunk?"

"Just once in a while. When he does, I try avoid him. Unfortunately, I get unlucky sometimes..." her voice trailed off.

"But...this is the worst it's ever been..." I said slowly.

"I tried to fight him this time," Jade muttered. She scoffed. "Bad idea. I should have learned years ago that when I resist, it's a hundred times worst."

"This needs to stop!" I suddenly cried. "You can't keep on going on like this!"

"What do you mean?" Jade shot back. "I've been fine for over sixteen years!"

I paused for a moment. Clearly, she didn't want me or anyone else butting into the problem. She's been a loner, facing her terrible home-life by herself.

"Jade, I know that you don't like your life at home..." I began slowly. "You could get it all fixed...right now!"

"How?"

"We could report your dad to the police, and get him arrested!"

"And what if they don't believe me?" Jade snapped. "What if they get some weird notion that I was the one who attacked my dad first, by breaking a picture frame over his head? What if he makes up a story that he was just defending himself, and that I was the one really at fault?"

"Jade..."

"What if they just dismiss the whole thing, and I have to live with my dad again?" Jade continued on. I could hear fear and anger creep into her voice. "If that happens, my father wins, and I know that he will KILL me. He'll kill me! He will!"

"Jade, listen to me!" I shook her. "It will be just fine! Everything's going to be alright!"

"You can't promise anything," she turned away from me.

I remained silent.

From that moment, I knew that I was going to do whatever it takes to help my girlfriend and make her happy. She had every right to a completely happy life, and I wasn't going to let anything stand in my way. Jade might not like what I have to do to fix this problem, but it has to be done, and she will thank me later.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**This chapter was really really really short, I know. But it was kind of a transition into the next chapter, which MIGHT be the end. **

**Okay I think this story could end in another chapter or two, but there are so many directions that this story can go! **

**Should Jade...**

**1.) Move in with Beck and things end happily ever after? **

**2.) Stay more days in the hospital recovering with her crazy mom? **

**3.) Have more Bade moments? **

**I'm not sure...But...i'm thinking about it, and you can expect another chapter in the next week or so! **

**As always, review review review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alrightyyyyyyy...heeeeere's the last chapter! I know I have taken absolutely FOREVER to update, and I'm really really really truly sorry for that! But I kind of had a hard time trying to figure out how I should end this story...and...well now I did! So Read and review! **

**Say You Love Me **

Chapter 7: 

(Jade's POV)

I was lying in my hospital bed alone in the morning when Tori, Andre, Robbie, Beck, and Cat all came into the room at once. They should all be on their way to school, so why were they here? Beck stood back a little bit, not really meeting my eyes. I knew something was up.

"Hey Jade..." Robbie said nervously.

"What?"

Tori approached me carefully, and her eyes were filled with worry, pity, and sadness. I absolutely HATED it. "Look Jade...uh..."

"What?"

"We want to help you...and do what's best for you..."

"You don't know what's best for me."

Tori continued. "So...I think I know the best way to bust your father for doing that to you, and your mother for being so mean..."

My eyes widened.

"Yeah," Andre said. "We can just report him and..."

"You TOLD them?" I sat up quickly and winced, glaring at Beck.

"Jade...I'm only trying to help..."

"I can't believe you!" And I really couldn't believe him. Why did he go ahead and tell everyone? "I trusted you! I didn't expect for you to go out and tell the world my personal problems! How COULD you?"

"Jade, listen to me! You can't expect me to sit there and listen to all the horrible things your father has done to you and do nothing about it!" Beck shouted. "Someone has to know about this!"

"Well YOU knew about it!" I retorted. "And it's great to know that I could count of you to keep my secrets!" If I wasn't injured I would have stormed out of the room. Beck looked extremely hurt, and I knew that he only did what he did to help me. But I was still incensed that he had told everyone else without at least talking to me about it first. That's not what boyfriends (or even friends) do.

"Jade PLEASE!" Beck begged. "I care about you, and I can't just let this situation go! Just hear me out...!"

"NO!"

Beck stopped talking, his eyes filled with sadness. But I didn't care. What if my dad finds out that all of my friends knew about what he's been doing to me? He'll think that I ratted on him, and then there goes my life.

"Look, I think that you should at least..." Andre cut in.

"NO!" I shouted again. "No! No! No! Do you guys realize that if my dad finds out that you know, I'm DEAD?"

"Jade...you will not DIE," Tori said softly, sitting down next to me. I tried to shove her away, but with strength that I had, I failed miserably. All I could say was "Get away from me, Vega."

"I will NOT get away from you. Not until you understand where we're coming from."

"It's YOU people who don't understand where I'M coming from!" I snapped.

"We will make sure that your dad doesn't find out!" Robbie tried to reassure me. "None of us will breathe a word!"

"How can I believe that if my own boyfriend can't shut his freaking mouth?"

Beck looked taken back, and for a second there, I regretted being so harsh.

No one replied. I knew that they weren't sure that to say. Struggling to take deep breaths, I realized that all that screaming was taking a toll on me.

"Please understand," Cat softly spoke up. I could tell she was intimidated by me, even though I was bedridden. "I think it's good that we all know what's going on. We understand. We can help you."

I didn't have the heart to start screaming at Cat. But the truth was...they DIDN'T understand. If their plan to report my parents backfires in any way, then my dad will KILL me for sure. And although my mother has never physically abused me, who knows what she will do if she finds out that all my friends know about them?

"...Whatever," I said tightly. I resisted the urge to say 'nice knowing you guys', because that's just...well...lame.

"We have to go to school now," Cat obviously wished she could stay longer.

"Yeah...see you later, Jade," Andre said quietly. They started to exit the room, but Beck stuck around a little longer. I refused to look him in the eyes.

"I know exactly what to do, babe," he began. "I'm doing this because I know it'll make you happier. Everything's going to be okay."

I didn't answer, and he left the room. I sank back into my pillows feeling conflicted. I couldn't believe that Beck had gone ahead and spread around the truth about how I was in the hospital in the first place. I had trusted him, and he couldn't keep his mouth shut. Sighing, I curled up into my covers and closed my eyes. Might as well get some sleep.

But when I had just drifted off, the curtains around my bed swished open so loud that it jolted me out of my sleep. I sat up slowly and blinked. The shades were closed in my room, so it was dim.

A all-too-familiar broad shouldered figure loomed in front of me. My breath caught in my throat. Suddenly, I was wishing that Beck and all of my other friends were here with me, instead of me being alone in a dark-ish room with the terrible man standing in front of me.

"Hello, Jade," my father sneered, stepping out of the shadows. He was in much better condition than I was. His head was neatly bandaged up, and he only had a few scratches on his face from the broken glass.

"Hello, father," I tried to sound like I wasn't scared of him.

"It looks like you failed in your attempt to try and kill me," he hissed.

"I never tried to kill you!" I snapped. "I was defeding myself from YOU!"

"You should know better than to try and fight me," he snarled. He pulled his hand back and smacked me across the face, hard. The force caused me to tumble out of the bed and onto the cold floor.

I had to act strong. I stood up and wiped the blood from my mouth. "Get out of here!" I snapped. Another fist came at my head and I ducked. He feinted the hit and kicked me in the stomach. I gasped and doubled over onto the ground. My dad stomped on my head and stars erupted into my vision. He kicked me over and over and the pain was building up slowly until the point that it was unbearable.

"STOP!"

My dad froze in the middle of what he was doing and turned to see where the voice had come from.

"Let go of the girl!" A deep voice commanded.

I was too busy gasping for breath. It was hard to breath without spitting up blood.

Four cops poured into the room with their guns out and cocked. My dad tried to grab me, but one cop bolted up to him and expertly pinned his arms back while slamming him down against the floor. Another cop came and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. My utter shock turned into pure relief.

I lay on the ground, beaten, too dazed to move. I think I blacked out for a few moments, and when I woke up, Tori, Beck, Andre, Robbie and Cat were all dashing into the room.

Beck ran up to me, helped me up, and wrapped me in his comforting arms. The previous events finally clicked and registered in my brain, and before I knew it, I was sobbing my eyes out into Beck's chest.

"It's okay babe," Beck cooed, rubbing small circles on my back. I cried and cried, and let it all out. My tears were slowly forming a large wet spot on his shirt.

"What is this?" My dad bellowed.

"You are under arrest for abusing your daughter," one cop said almost robotically.

I stared as my dad squirmed and struggled, but could not get out of the powerful grasp of the cop.

"Beck..." I gasped.

"What is it, honey?"

"How did you know...when did you...?"

"The plan was already put into action even without your consent," he said with a teasing grin. "I called the cops and reported your father, so they were on their way to the hospital already. When me, Tori, Andre, Cat, Robbie were about to go on our way to school, we ran into your dad who was walking to your room. After seeing him, we couldn't exactly just leave. Looks like the cops came in the knick of time!"

I didn't know what to say. I was so afraid that somehow my father would get the cops to think that I was the one at fault, and make them just leave the situation alone. As it turns out, it was a lot easier than I thought. The cops saw my dad beating me, and that was all the evidence they needed.

"Beck...I'm sorry for..." I managed to get out.

"Don't be," he quickly interrupted. "Everything's going to be alright now."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He half led, half carried me over to the bed.

One of the cops came up to me and Beck and said, "He won't be bothering you anymore." I couldn't help but smile slightly.

"What about her mother? You know she can't live with her," Beck pointed out.

"That's true," the policeman nodded. "We'll have to find you a place to live for the time being..."

"I know!" Beck grinned. "She can come live in my RV with me."

The cop looked skeptical.

"Don't worry, my RV is parked right outside of my parent's driveway. She can stay there until things get figured out. Please?"

"Well...you two do seem to love each other," he chuckled. "Would you be okay with that, Jade?"

I nodded vigorously. The thought of living with Beck was just so wonderful I couldn't put it into words.

_Clink! Clink! _

Handcuffs were snapped onto my dad's wrists, and the cops pulled his upright and started to drag him, screaming and cursing, out of the room. Beck and I hugged each other.

"I told you things would be okay," he beamed, planting a kiss on my lips.

Living in Beck's RV was going the be the best thing that has ever happened to me.

And seeing my dad dragged away in handcuffs was the second best.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Okay! Finally finished! I hope I didn't end this story too abruptly, but I felt like this was the right spot to close it! I hope you've enjoyed it, and I'll have a new story coming out...whenever. Lol. **

**CYA! **

**Luv, Victoriousrox123**


End file.
